


Across the Universe

by BigJellyMonster (orphan_account)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BigJellyMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two like souls reach out to each other to help each other through thick and thin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jon Snow

Jon didn’t understand why the Lady Stark did not like him. He was always polite to her, played well with his brother and sister and always did as he was told. One time he made the mistake of calling her “mother”. Her fury that followed haunted him for weeks after. Even after all of her yelling and insults, he could not understand why she hated him.

He was allowed to call the Lord Stark “father”, and Jon knew he loved him unlike the Lady Stark. He had still been too nervous to ask his father why she did not even look at him at meals, in fear that he would receive the same reaction from his father, but Old Nan would know. She always told the best stories, maybe she would tell him about his parents.

Her reaction when Jon asked her was not what he was expecting. “Do you know why your name is Snow and not Stark,” she had asked him sadly. Jon failed to see what that to do with anything.

“I’ve thought about it sometimes,” he said in his childlike voice. Old Nan sighed, picked him up and put him on her lap. Jon pouted. Only the littlest of boys sat on their Nan’s laps. He was almost five years. He was far too old for this. “When someone is named Snow it means they are a bastard,” she explained.

“Whatsa bastard,” Jon asked. His brown eyes filled with curiosity.

“It is someone who was born between two people who were not married,” she answered patiently.

“But the Lady Stark and father are married, and Rob is older than me and he is a Stark. How am I a bastard?” That is when Old Nan told him the story of his birth, and why the Lady Stark did not love him. This knowledge broke the young boy. He suddenly felt like he did not belong in Winterfell. It was the first time he began to understand his true place in the Stark house.

 Jon Snow did not speak a word for the next week. Not even his father could get a word out of him. Every time his older half-brother or younger half-sister would speak to him or try to play, Jon would look away in shame. It wasn’t until he was hiding in the stable that Jon began to finally have any hope for his future.

Rob kept asking him to play soldiers with him, hoping to cheer up whatever was wrong with him, but Jon continued to stay silent. He was currently hiding from him underneath a barrel of hay. The only reason Luwin found him was from the easily spotted head of black hair peeking out.

“You know if you do not come out of there, you might get poked with a pitch fork,” Luwin chided. Moments later Jon sheepishly came out of his hiding spot. He was not meeting the Maester’s eyes and shifting from foot to foot.

“What were you doing in there,” Luwin asked.

Jon looked as if he was about to answer but thought better of it and shut his mouth.

“No matter,” Luwin smiled. “Come with me, I could use your help.” Unable to say an excuse, Jon followed him up into the castle where the crows were kept. Their eyes followed the small boy as he shyly walked behind the Maester.

“I need to feed them; however, it is hard on my old back. I cannot reach the ones down below.” Luwin pointed to the lowest cages. Jon thought he was making this up. The lowest cages were just below eye level to him, and would give no problem to the old man. Luwin handed Jon a handful of sliced meat to feed the crows and Jon got to work. Neither one of them talked as they fed the noisy birds. As Jon fed each bird, they seemed to look deep into his soul before taking the offered food.

“They say that crows have an intelligence that matches a man’s,” Luwin informed him breaking the silence.  One of the crows leapt right up to the edge of the cage were Jon was standing and caused him to jump. “I think he likes you,” Luwin chuckled. Jon gave him a small smile before remembering that he was supposed to be upset. Luwin sighed and got on one knee so he was eye to eye with Jon.

“I am told that you have not spoken a word for days,” Luwin pointed out. “What has caused you to do this?”

Jon looked away.

“No one can help you unless you tell them what is wrong. I am sure there are plenty of people at Winterfell who would be happy too,” Luwin comforted.

“No one would want to help me,” Jon whispered.

“Why would you think that,” Luwin asked.

“I’m a bastard. That’s why Lady Stark doesn’t love me, and soon everyone else will see it too,” Jon had tears in his eyes.

“My dear boy, your father loves you, your brother loves you, and the people of Winterfell love you.”

“But,”

“They knew you were a bastard the moment you arrived in Winterfell in your father’s arms, and they still love you,” Luwin smiled.

Jon didn’t look convinced.

“Come with me,” Luwim stood up and Jon followed him into his chambers. Jon had never been in his room before. It was filled with books and scrolls that were piled up taller than him. “It has got to be here somewhere in this mess,” Luwin said while searching through a small chest. “Aha!” Luwin pulled out a small amulet with a thin silver chain. “Here we are.”

He handed the amulet to Jon who examined it more closely. It was unremarkable from far away, but up close it was beautiful to Jon. Strange symbols surrounded the edge while one giant one filled the middle. “It looks like a lightning bolt,” he observed.

“Yes, I suppose it does,” Luwin smiled.

“What is it,” Jon wondered.

“A man claiming to be a magician gave it to me,” he explained.

“A magician! Could he really do magic,” Jon exclaimed.

“I do not know. Magic has not been seen in hundreds of years.” Jon looked disappointed.  “But, he claimed that this would bring me light in a dark time. I have no need for it but maybe you will,” Luwin lead Jon out of his chambers. “Now you take that and run along. I am sure Old Nan is worried sick about you.”

A true smile appeared on Jon’s face. He thanked the Maester as he took off running with his new treasure. Jon made sure to keep the amulet well hidden from everyone in fear that it would be taken from him. He did not often get to have something all to himself.

“A light in a dark time,” Jon whispered. “What does that even mean?” He wondered if it would light up like a torch when it was too dark in the castle to see where he was walking. He heard stories that it would be like that during the long winters.

 Jon found himself whispering secrets to the amulet when he was alone. He told it all sorts of things. How he felt when the Lady Stark yelled at him for something trivial, Sansa spilling food all over her new dress and sneaking into the kitchens with Rob to steal some bread before supper.

Jon thought of it like having a secret best friend although he did silently hope that it would one day speak back to him. “That would make me happy,” Jon thought. “Someone to truly share my secrets with.” Jon went to bed clutching the amulet tight in his hand, understanding the harsh truth that he will never truly fit in with the Stark family, and wishing with all his might that there was someone he could talk to that would accept and love him for what he was.

Across the Universe Harry Potter was once again being shoved in his cupboard, wishing the same thing.


	2. Harry Potter

Harry had been locked in his cupboard for long periods of time before. Sometimes it would be for things like him not cleaning his cousin's room fast enough, or when he did not finish all of his chores for the day. But this time he apparently messed up big time.

His Aunt needed to go shopping and she regretfully had to bring him along. Dudley fussed about him the whole way there so she was in even more of a foul mood. "I'm so sorry duddykins, but I can't leave it at home. How about I buy you an ice cream, hmm? Will that make you happy," she had bribed to a screaming Dudley. The already large boy nodded, happy to get yet another treat that Harry would never be allowed to get.

The store was crowded and noisy, so of course Harry would get lost. He was wondering around the cleaning supplies, positive that his aunt was there only a moment before. "Aunt Petunia," the small boy called. "Aunt Petunia!"

No one answered. A few adults walked by him as if they simply refused to believe he existed. Harry knew there was something wrong with him. His aunt and uncle always said he was bad. He never seemed to do anything good in their eyes. All of the kids at the playground treated him badly once Dudley got ahold of them. They said he looked dirty, and his clothed belonged on a homeless person.

Harry refused to cry although that didn't stop the tears form gathering in his eyes. His aunt couldn't leave him here. She did leave him at the park once, but he knew his way back home. The way to the store took too many twists and turns so he would never be able to get back on his own this time!

"What's wrong?" A voice asked from above him. Harry turned and saw a tall man in strange clothes, and golden eyes looking at him.

"I can't find my aunt," Harry said tearfully.

"Is that so," the man smiled kindly. "Well why don't we go looking for her?" The strange man held out his hand for Harry to take. His school teacher said that he must never talk to strangers, but this man seemed nice. Harry took the man's hand and he started leaning him up and down the aisles.

"Do you know where she was going?" The man asked. Harry shook his head. He was starting to think that she left him there on purpose. "I have an idea," he announced with a smile. "Come on!" He ran slowly over to a woman sitting bored in front of a desk, Harry laughing the whole way. "Excuse me miss," he addressed her. "This brave young boy has lost his aunt. Would you please help us?"

The woman rolled her eyes and picked up a phone next to her. "What's her name kid?"

"Petunia Durlsey," he told her shyly.

The woman spoke into the receiver and to Harry's horror, her voice echoed throughout the whole store "Petunia Dursley, your nephew is waiting for you in the clothing department."

The man noticed the look of terror on Harry's face and knelt down so they were eye to eye. "What's wrong?"

"My aunt doesn't like me causing trouble, she's going to be so mad," he said terrified.

"Here take this," the man pulled out an amulet and handed it to him. It had strange symbols around the edge with a large head of a wolf in the middle. "It will give you light in the dark times to come," he smiled sadly.

"Thank you," Harry said in awe as he slipped the thin silver chain over his head, and tucked it in his shirt to hide it from view. When Harry looked up at the man again, he was gone.

"BOY," his aunt shrieked. Harry turned and saw her coming at him with all of her fury. "What were you thinking? Just wait until your uncle hears about this!"

Harry almost instantly regretted accepting the man's help once they got back home. If his aunts shrieks and insults were not enough, his uncle left him black and blue in his cupboard with a promise of not seeing the sun the next day. He sat in his cupboard holding the gift the man gave him in his hands trying to memorize the feel of it just in case his relatives found it and decided to take it away from him.

"All of that and all I got was you," he whispered to it. The amulet of course did not respond. It just sat there in his hand cold and lifeless. Harry rested his head on his small pillow and covered himself with his thin blanket, and hoped he would be able to get through the next day.

His uncle kept his promise and Harry was not allowed out of his cupboard unless his aunt gave him a bathroom break. Dudley's friend came over to spend the night. Harry could hear them laughing and chasing each other in his room. There were no toys in his cupboard. He only had his thin blanket, small pillow, and a few changes of Dudley's old clothes.

Bored, he tool of his amulet and played with it. He imagined that he was a wolf running among his own kind. He had a mother and a father, brothers and sisters. It was a family that loved him and protected him. Harry desperately wished that he had a friend. Someone he could talk to and tell secrets to like his cousin did with his friend. Plus they wouldn't think he was a freak like everyone else did.

It was right then that Harry was sure that someone else was sitting in his cupboard with him. It was a boy only a little bit bigger than Harry was. He had black, curly hair, and big brown eyes. The strangest thing was not the fact that a strange boy had just appeared in his cupboard, but that Harry was able to see right through him.

"Hello," the boy greeted. Harry just stared at him, still wondering how he got in without him noticing. "What is your name?"

"Harry. Who are you," Harry answered and asked confused.

"Jon," Jon looked around. "Where are we?"

"In my cupboard. How did you get in here? Are you a ghost?" Harry wanted to reach his hand through Jon to see if he really was a ghost.

"I don't know. I feel asleep and now I am here. I've never been a ghost in my dreams before," Jon looked down at himself, and observed how he could see right through his hand.

"I've never met a ghost before," Harry stuck his hand through Jon's.

"Woah," Jon breathed when Harry's hand phased right through.

"Sorry," Harry meekly apologized when he removed his hand.

"It's alright. That was really strange," Jon smiled. "So you…sleep in here?"

"Yeah," Harry admitted sadly.

"Is your family big?" Jon didn't know of any other reason why Harry would sleep in a cupboard. He thought that Harry's house might be too small to hold his entire family. He heard of people having to do that before.

"No, it's just me, my cousin, and my aunt and uncle," Harry said as if he was just stating facts.

"Then why do you sleep in here," Jon wondered.

"Because I'm bad, and bad kids don't get to have bedrooms," Harry explained.

"What did you do that was bad?" Even when Jon misbehaved, he never got his bedroom taken away. Although, Lady Stark would probably do that in a heart bead if she could.

Harry looked down. "I don't know but…" Jon leaned in close. "I think I can do things that other people can't," Harry admitted. He was scared to tell someone about the strange things that happened to him sometimes, but if he can't can a ghost kid that appeared in his closet then he couldn't tell anyone ever.

"Like what," Jon eyes lit up.

"Well things happen to me all the time like… well you're here aren't you?"

Jon looked confused. "This is my dream of course I am here."

"But you're not dreaming. I'm real," Harry argued. Jon just looked at him like he was joking. "Okay fine. Umm…" Harry had to think. What was one time that was really, really strange? "One time, I hadn't eaten all day because I broke a plate in the kitchen. I don't even remember how I broke it, I was in my cupboard. But, I was so hungry I thought I was going to die and the next thing I knew, there was some bread sitting in front of me." Harry smiled remembering the relief he felt once he had some food in his stomach that night.

"That's amazing," Jon beamed. "That sounds like magic! I wish I could do that!" If Jon could make bread appear like magic, then there would be no hungry people in Winterfell. Then maybe his family might like him more.

Harry gasped "Don't say that!"

Jon looked confused again. "Don't say what?"

Harry looked towards the cupboard door to make sure that no one was listening to them "The M word." He whispered.

"You mean magic-"

"SHHHH!" Harry tried putting his hand over Jon's mouth but it just fell through. "We can't talk about … that… in their house. They don't like it. Just don't tell anyone okay?"

"Alright, promise," Jon readily agreed. He stuck out his pinky finger. Harry beamed and tried to link his pinky with Jon's but again, it just phased through, making the boys laugh.

The boys laughed and talked for several hours, about anything and everything they could think of. They talked of their homes, and families. They thought each other's lives were strange and harry had to explain things like cars and electricity as best as any young boy could.

"Are you going to go to my school then," Harry asked.

"I don't get to go to a school. There isn't any in Winterfell. Maester Luwin in going to teach us reading and writing and things," Jon explained.

"That's like a home school right?" Harry couldn't imagine having to stay at the Dursley's for school.

"I suppose so." The boys were silent for a moment, sad that they would not be able to spend more time together.

"I hope you can dream about me again," Harry whispered.

"Me too," Jon smiled. Suddenly Jon began to fade away.

"Wait where are you going," Harry cried.

"I think I'm waking up," Jon said sadly. "Goodbye, Harry! It was nice meeting you!" Jon vanished and Harry was left alone again.

Harry immediately began to cry at the loss of his new friend. "Please come back," He whimpered. His aunt suddenly threw open the door and commanded him to quickly use the restroom before she "Took away his dinner for the night too". She did not even question his red eyes or his tear stained face. As he was thrown back in to his cupboard, his stomach began to growl. This was sadly something he was accustomed too.

He could smell the Dursley's dinner in his cupboard and it only made it worse. "Dinner's ready!" His aunt called to Dudley and his friend. Thunderous noise sounded above him as the two boys raced down the steps. As the family got settled in for dinner his aunt opened up his door without a word, handed him a small sandwich, and a glass of water before shutting and locking it again.

The sandwich was gone before he even had a chance to taste it. His water disappeared nearly as fast. The Dursley's laughed and talked to one another like the perfect family they pretended to be. He could hear Dudley and his friend talk about all the fun things they did. Harry wished that Jon was there with him again. He had a feeling he was going to think that a lot in the future. Even more, Harry wished he could run away to Winterfell.

Eventually, the Dursley's were finished with their dinner and headed to bed. The first floor of the house became too quiet for the small boy. Slowly, he laid his head down on the small pillow and covered himself with the thin blanket. As he drifted off to sleep, he replayed the short moments he had with Jon, a sad smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3 Jon Snow

Jon woke up feeling more rested than he had ever felt before in his short life. He leapt out of his bed and quickly got dressed for the day. He couldn’t wait to talk about the wonderful dream he had about the boy in the cupboard. He had never been able to truly connect to his brother or to any of the other children in Winterfell. He was already praying in his head to every god he knew that he would be blessed with dreaming of Harry again.

When he arrived at breakfast his father and the lady stark were already there. “Good morning,” He greeted them happily.

“Good morning, Jon” Ned Stark greeted while Lady stark grimaced. “You seemed to have slept well.”

“I had the best dream. I was in a cupboard with this boy, his name is Harry and he is my age. But he slept in the cupboard like he lives in there, and we played together and told stories and-”

 “Slow down Jon,” Ned chuckled. “Eat before you talk your energy away.”

 “If only” Lady Stark whispered under her breath.

 Rob walked in followed by Septa Mordane who was holding the young Sansa.

“Good Morning” Lady Stark greeted her children. Rob ran to hug and kiss his mother on the cheek.

“Good Morning! Sansa wouldn’t stop crying,” Rob pouted.

“Oh let me see my darling girl,” Lady stark took Sansa from Septa Mordane and held her close. Sansa looked everything like the young lady she was even at so young an age.

 “Rob, Rob” Jon chatted excitedly. “I had the best dream-”

“Not now” Lady stark barked. “Let my son enjoy his breakfast before you speak to him.”

 Jon bowed his head in submission and began picking at his food. The Stark family chatted happily around him. He wondered if Harry was having the same problems that he was at the moment, or if he was still trapped in the cupboard. If that was true then Jon would need a good story to share if they were going to stay in the cupboard again. They had spent an eternity talking last night and Jon didn’t want Harry to get bored with him.

“May I be excused” Jon asked the table. No one answered him, so he climbed out of his chair and headed back to his room before anyone could tell him otherwise. He was not stopped along the way. Once he got there he grabbed his small wooden sword and raced to the Godswood. His father came here sometimes, he was always sad when he returned. He had told Jon that the gods where in those trees and that they were watching over them. Jon thought that was silly. How could the gods watch them or protect them when they were stuck in a tree.

 In the Godswood he was physically alone, but it felt as though the trees actually were watching him. He stood before a large tree with bleeding eyes and shuttered. He didn’t like the way it was looking at him.

 With his imagination, he had a whole army there with him. He fought all kinds of battles, beasts, and kings. Everyone cheered his name and he returned home a hero. His father lifted him up and declared him a Stark in front of all of Winterfell. While he was playing, he did not notice anyone appear behind him.

“Jon,” a familiar voice asked.

Jon whipped around and found Harry standing underneath the tree with the bleeding eyes. He looked exactly like Jon remembered him in his dream except this time he could see through him.

“Harry you are here!” Jon ran towards him.

“I fell asleep,” Harry said as an explanation. “I fell asleep and now I am here.”

“That’s what I thought too!” Jon smiled at him. “Come on, I’m playing war.” Harry chased Jon around the Godswood laughing and screaming the whole way. He noticed that while Jon was becoming out of breath, Harry never once lost his energy. Jon had to rest every once and a while against the trees to catch his breath.

They were having more fun playing together than they had ever known in their short lives. Normally when they played they got picked on or teased about something, Harry more than Jon, and they were both delighted to be able to laugh freely for once in their life.

“So you live in that,” Harry asked while Jon rested, and pointed at the large castle.

“Yeah” Jon said sadly. “But lady stark sometimes wishes I lived in the stables.”

“Why?” Harry wondered. He knew he was bad and that’s why he had to sleep in the cupboard but Harry didn’t think that Jon was bad enough to do something like sleep in a stable.

“Because…”Jon did not want to answer. If Harry found out what he was, would he still want to be Jon’s friend? “Because my name is Jon Snow and not Jon Stark.”

Harry looked confused. “She doesn’t like you because of your name?”

Jon sighed. “I’m a bastard Lord Stark is my father, but Lady Stark is not my mother. In the north, the name all of the bastard children Snow.”

“Oh, the Dursley’s sometimes get mad and call me Potter when I do something bad. Do you like Potter is a bastard name like Snow?” Harry tried picking up a stick near him but his had phased through it.

“Potter? Maybe. Did your parents make pottery?” Jon picked up the stick that Harry had reached for and started drawing in the dirt.

“I don’t know. They don’t talk about them in front of me,” Harry said sadly. “They say that my mom was a useless whore and my dad was a good for nothing useless bastard.”

Jon smiled. “Well we have that in common.” Harry smiled back at him. “So what happened to your parents?”

“They died in a car crash. I survived but I got this scar,” Harry lifted up his bangs to show Jon his lightning shaped scar.

“Whatsa car?” Jon asked confused. Harry spent the next several minutes explain what a car and electricity was. The concept was confusing to Jon, but he listened to every word that Harry said.

“So, if I see you again in my dream, will I get to see a car?” Jon asked hopeful.

“I don’t know, I might be stuck in my cupboard for a while. I made my aunt really mad.”

“What did you do?” Jon wondered.

Harry shook his head. “I got lost in a store and a man helped me. He got a woman to call for help, she said my name into a telephone, I’ll tell you about those later too if you want, and she called for my aunt where the whole store could hear it. My aunt really doesn’t like it when I embarrass her. But the man gave me this right before she showed up.” He pulled out his amulet and showed it to Jon.

 “Hey that looks like mine!” Jon reached down his shirt and pulled out the amulet that Luwin gave him.

 “That looks like my scar,” Harry observed and pointed to the symbol in the middle.

  “That looks like the Stark Family Crest,” Jon said as he pointed at Harry’s amulet.

  “Really,” Harry smiled.

 “Come on I’ll show you.” Jon walked out of the Godswood and Harry followed. Jon showed Harry his favorite places as they walked. “That’s the armory, father doesn’t let us play in there. Those are the stables, I can’t wait to learn how to ride my own horse.” The people they walked by gave Jon strange looks. “This is my room. I have to share with Rob on some nights but that only when it gets cold.

 “Wow,” Harry smiled. “Your room is awesome.”

“Thanks” Jon blushed. “Look over here, this is the Stark Banner.”  He pointed to the tapestry of a wolf hanging on the wall.

 “Look it’s the same!” Harry held up his amulet so they could compare. “That’s so cool!”

  “Cool?” Jon asked. “How is it cool it? It feels normal to me.”

   “No it means something like nice or great,” Harry laughed.

    “Ooh,” Jon understood. “Cool.”

   “Jon,” Ned Stark walked into the room. “Who are you talking to?”

    “Hello father. This is Harry he is my new friend.  He is the one I had a dream about.” Jon gestured to Harry.

 “I see…” Ned seemed to be looking right above Harry’s head. “And will… Harry… be joining us for lunch?”

 Harry looked uncomfortable so Jon answered. “He wants to but he can’t. He goes thought things when he touches them like the ghosts in Nans stories.”

Ned looked at Jon as though he had lost his mind. “Yes…well I must speak with you and Rob.”

“Is something wrong?” Jon looked worried. His father never asked to speak to them like this.

 “Not at all. However, it is important and I would not like to repeat myself.”

“Can Harry come?” Jon asked his father hopefully.

“Yes, Harry can come.” Ned Sighed.

 “Cool! Come on Harry!” Jon leaped after his father.

 “Cool?” Ned wondered amused. Jon simply smiled and followed him. They found Rob playing with one of the stable boys. He had the same reaction that Jon had. He thought something horrible had happened and walked sighlently next to them. They had arrived in the kitchens. Maester Luwin was there too, and walked to sit next to Lord Stark, Lady stark sat on his other side with Sansa at her hip. She had the usual displeased look on her face she had whenever she saw him.

  “It’s time that the both of you start learning the ways of the world. Starting next week Maester Luwin will being teaching you writing and our some of our soldiers will being teaching you the ways of the sword.” Ned Stark announced proudly. “This is a big step for the two of you.”

 Lady Stark looked as though she desperately wanted to say something, but chose to stay silent. “Father why do we have to learn reading and writing,” Rob asked. “Can’t we just learn the sword?” 

 Ned chuckled. “You will be lord of Winterfell someday and little Lords need to know how to read.” Rob pouted while Jon looked as if he wanted to cheer.

“We will have a small celebration for supper, so the two of you need to wash up.” Lady Stark told them. They stayed and talked for a few more moments before they boys were sent off to bathe. Jon had to explain how “yes we have to carry all the water” to Harry while in return, he explained what a shower was.

 Old Nan did not find Jon’s conversation strange as she helped him. However, Jon thought he was insane. “Who are you talking too,” Rob demanded. Harry was starting to get annoyed with that question.

“Don’t be mean Rob. This is Harry. He is my friend” Jon chided.

“You are crazy” Rob mocked. “There is no one there.”

 “Stop it Rob. He is right there” Jon pointed to Harry.

 “There is no one there Jon” Rob argued as Nan poured water over his head.

“Jon I really don’t think he can see me,” Harry waved his hand over Rob’s face and received no reaction.

 “Why not,” Jon asked.

“I don’t know.”, “Why not what-“Rob and Harry said at the same time.

 “Why can’t you see him,” Jon answered Rob.

“Because there is no one there,” Rob shouted.

 “Now hush boys. You should not be arguing before your celebration. It is perfectly natural to have an imaginary friend,” Nan told them kindly.

 “He is not imaginary” Jon mumbled.

 At dinner, after Harry had vanished, Rob had told his mother all about Jon and his imaginary friend. “He’s real,” Jon would continue to argue. Lady Stark was furious that Jon had shouted at rob, and embarrised that he was making a scene.

Jon was eventually sent to his room while the celebration continued without him. After most had retired to their chambers Maester Luwin visited him. Jon had been crying on his bed when he walked in. Luwin walked over and lit a candle sitting by the window and brought it to him.

 “There” he said placing it next to the bed side table. “Much better.”

 “You believe me don’t you?” Jon begged teary eyed.

 Luwin thought for a moment, almost unsure how to approach the situation. “Why don’t you tell me about this… Harry.”

So Jon told him everything. He told him about the dream that had felt too real, how they had talked for hours about everything young boys could, how Harry had appeared in the Godwood that very morning…

 “And he had an amulet like mine except it looks like that,” Jon pointed to the Stark banner on his wall.

 “May I see it,” Luwin asked calmly.

Jon hesitantly pulled the chain off of his neck and handed it to Luwin. He examined it in the light before asking “I may have to borrow this. If what you are telling me is true then-“

“NO,” Jon shouted. “What if I don’t get to see Harry again?”

 Luwin sighed, and turned his full attention to Jon. “Harry is not trying to hurt you is he? He is not trying to make you do things you know are wrong?”

“No sir. He can’t even touch me.” Jon said strangely sad.

 Luwin slowly handed the amulet back to Jon. “If you dream of him again, tell me immediately alright?”

 Jon grinned. “Yes, sir!”

Luwin bid Jon a good night and left him alone. Jon excitedly got ready for bed and dove under the covers. He could not wait to see Harry again. He just hoped that Harry was having a better time with his family than he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and tell me if you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

Ten years later

Harry no longer lived in the cupboard under the stairs. He had been living in Dudley’s second bedroom for nearly five summers now. Harry refused to call it his room because it was anything but. Dudley’s old computer and toys were still sitting in the corner, the old and creaky bed that had once only been used for his uncle’s sister was falling apart due do Dudley’s temper tantrum when he first moved in the room and no one in the house was willing to fix it. Not even Harry. It didn’t help that his uncle had put several locks on his door, and reinstalled the bars on his window so he was caged up like some criminal.

He hated the fact that Dumbledore made him return to the Dursley’s house this year. He had escaped an evil Dark lord, and fought of dark creatures again and again, but still he was forced to return. Harry thought that it was his punishment for not saving Cedric but Jon had repeatedly told him that it was not his fault.

Harry smiled at the thought of Jon. He couldn’t have survived this long without him by his side. They hated the time they had to spend apart. There was no other person in their lives who understood what they were going through. Jon and Harry learned long ago that no one took kindly to them having imaginary friends. One time Harry was caught talking to Jon on the playground at his old primary school, and the other kids tormented him relentlessly about it. They called him a freak because “only insane people talk to imaginary friends.”

Jon did not have it any easier. He had obtained the nickname Crazy Jon among the people in Winterfell. Although now no one dared say that to his face. Jon had become quite the swordsman and anyone who dared to insult him like that would have Jon’s sword at their throat.

Jon had been with Harry through most of his adventures in Hogwarts. If he missed it he was the first one to comfort him after. Harry probably would have been dead if it were not for Jon. Since they were together in each other’s world most of the time, they learned the same things, and if not they would teach it to one another. Harry was able to learn the art of the sword along with Jon, although he was nowhere near as good as him. Harry did probably would not have been able to survive the Chamber of Secrets if he didn’t.

Once Harry started Hogwarts, Jon was able to learn more about magic than Luwin ever could have imagined. Luwin was the only one who ever believed the two of them. Even though he could never see Harry, he always treated him like he would any of the Stark children. Harry was sad when Jon had felt for the Wall. He would miss being able to talk to someone else from Jon’s world.

Harry had not even told Ron and Hermione about Jon, his two best friends. He was going to in his second year; he had finally trusted them enough to tell them. But, then Harry told them about the basilisk’s voice and how he could hear it. Their frightened looks completely shut down any idea he had about sharing his secret. That was fine with Harry.

Harry couldn’t wait until Jon showed up again. He was far too lonely without him. He did not feel complete anymore unless Jon was with him. They had spent so much of their lives together, that it was uncomfortable when they were apart. However, he was much too tell any of this to Jon. He didn’t want to scare him away. Harry even longed for them to be together, in the same world.

Maybe Harry could go to Westeros, and take the black with him. He wasn’t too terrible with a sword and he was sure they could use some magical advantage. And if Jon and Harry were acting a little too close, then they shouldn’t be able to say anything about it. They would just say that they were as close as brothers and they would leave them alone. Hopefully.

Perhaps Jon could come here. He would not have to fight all of the time, or freeze to death in the long winter that was sure to come. Jon would be able to truly experience magic first hand instead of idly sitting by and watching, never able to touch it or feel its effects. Jon might be able to get a motorcycle, something he had been so desperate to have in his world.

They had talked about finding a way to visit one another’s worlds before, but they had never actually been serious about it. When Harry first arrived to Hogwarts, he tried to find out everything he could about other worlds and their magic but he came up empty. He even asked a few professors but they looked at him as if he was only a little boy asking outrageous questions. 

Harry sighed and leaned back onto the creaky bed where he was laying. If he told Jon what he was thinking, would he think he was insane? Would he try again to find a way for them to be together? He was afraid of what Jon would think of him if he told him.

He wanted them to be able to actually touch one another, feel each other’s physical presence. Instead of phasing through each other when they try to express even the minimal of affection. Harry desperately wished that he could feel Jon’s hand on his shoulder when he congratulates him, or his arms around him when he tries to comfort him. Or maybe even…

“Hello Harry,” Jon greeted while interrupting Harry’s thoughts.

Harry smiled. “Hello Jon. Anything new?”

“Not really. They had me on the wall for a while. I thought I would never be able to sleep.” Jon let out an exaggerated sigh and fell back on Harry’s old bed, not moving a single sheet.

Harry remembered some of the girls in Winterfell talking about how handsome Jon was. They sometimes blushed and hid their faces when he walked by. He knew that in Jon’s world, it wasn’t unheard of for a boy their age to be flirting and sleeping with all the girls, but Jon never did. He said it was because he didn’t want to father any bastard children like him.

Harry was secretly happy that Jon wasn’t sleeping around. He told himself that it was because he didn’t want to be the one stuck watching them go at it while he was forced to watch. “Their loss,” Harry would think to himself. “He really is handsome.”

“What do you want to do today,” Jon asked staring at the ceiling.

“I don’t know. I think my aunt is going to try and make me do chores again,” Harry grumbled.

“Better hurry and sneak out then,” Jon smiled. “Come on.” He quickly stood up and walked through the door.

“It’s too hot,” Harry complained after him.

Jon’s head appeared through the door. “You know when I say “It’s too cold” while I am freezing my ass off the wall…”

“Alright, alright I’m coming.” Harry grumbled. He opened his bedroom door, and followed the transparent form of Jon out of the house before any of his relatives could catch him.

They walked side by side until they reached the park. It was entirely too hot outside for them to do anything even remotely fun. They found a spot that was out of the hearing range of the other visitors, and sat down.

“Everyone keeps talking about how terrible the next winter is going to be. Some are even afraid that the White Walkers are going to return.” Jon told him while trying to run his hand through the tall grass. “They are afraid they are going to attack the walls in whole armies.”

“What are you going to do,” Harry asked curiously.

“I don’t know. I am terrified they are right though.” Jon admitted.

“I have an idea,” Harry started reluctantly.

“You do, do you? I would love to hear any advice from a wizard a million light years away,” Jon joked.

“You could come here. With me,” Harry told him.

“Oh yeah? And where will we go next? Will I finally get to meet that talking lion from Narnia,” Jon smiled.

Harry didn’t. “I’m serious. We try again. You wouldn’t have to live through the long winter, you wouldn’t have to train and fight every day, and you wouldn’t have to freeze your ass off every night. Jon you could…you could have that motorcycle you’ve always dreamed about.” You could be with me; Harry didn’t say but desperately wanted to.

Jon looked up into Harry’s eyes searching for something. “Oh my gods you are serious aren’t you?” Jon stood up and faced away from him. “Harry we tried this before and it got us nothing-“

“I don’t care. Jon you could feel the heat of a real summer on your face. Not one that’s clouded in snow by the north. Please? At least think about it. You could ask your friend Sam to help. He likes working with those books.” Harry was on his knees pleading with him. Jon turned and could see the desperation in his face.

“What has gotten into you,” Jon finally asked.

Harry was stumped. He didn’t want to admit the truth, but he didn’t want to lie to him either. “I..I just want…”

“Hey look its Potty!” A member of his Cousin Dudley’s gang shouted at him.

“That Freak is talking to himself again? What are you talking about freak?” Another one taunted.

“Go away,” Harry demanded.

“Or what freak? You make your invisible boyfriend beat us up?” They laughed.

“Or I would gut them where they stand,” Jon growled. Harry blushed.

“Come on let’s leave him,” Dudley awkwardly said while trying to turn away.

His gang didn’t look to happy that Dudley was preventing them from tormenting their favorite victim. “Yeah whatever. Come on. See you later Big-D.” The other boys left Harry and Dudley standing their alone.

Jon couldn’t help but laugh. “Big-D?”

“Your friends have really toughened up. Was that a ten year old I saw them tormenting a few days ago,” Harry taunted.

“Shut up,” Dudley bit out.

“And did I hear you call them Big-D? Because I still would call you Duddykins like your mother still does. Do you think they would want to call you that too? Should we go tell them?” Harry laughed.

“Shut up! At least I’m not afraid of my pillow!” Dudley snapped.

“My pillow? What are you talking about?” Jon and Harry were both confused.

“I can hear you moaning at night. “Jon, please don’t let me go. Don’t leave me Jon.” Isn’t that your imaginary boyfriend you used to have- Don’t point that thing at me!”

Harry had pulled his wand out and put it inches away from his face.

“Harry…” Jon warned him.

“You can’t do anything to me you’re not allowed to use … _it_ outside of your school,” Dudley was shaking. Harry knew he was right, but he wanted so badly to curse him right then and there. Suddenly, the sky grew dark, and the air around them grew chilly. “S-s-stop it!” Dudley cried.

“I’m not doing anything,” Harry looked desperately around. No… they couldn’t be here. Anywhere but here. It was not possible…

“Harry what’s wrong. What’s happening?” Jon, just like Harry, was trying to take control of the situation, and prepare them for whatever was heading their way.

“I’m telling mom!” Dudley complained.

“Dudley if you don’t shut your mouth right now I will- Ouch!” Harry cried as Dudley punched him in the face.

His cousin raced away from him as fast as he could. The clouds ahead grew darker and darker, and Harry chased after him, not wanting to be out in the open. The boys ran into a tunnel and stopped to catch their breath.

“Harry look…”Jon pointed to a puddle of water in the corner and watched as it quickly turned to ice. They could see their breath in front of their faces, and Harry knew instantly what was heading towards them.

“Dudley don’t move,” Harry told him fearfully. Two dementors suddenly came from both ends of the tunnel, effectively blocking their exits. Before Harry even had time to react, one of the dementors shoved him against the wall and held him there by his neck.

“Harry!” Jon shouted while trying to get the dementor off of him. It did nothing as he could not even touch the thing. “Harry do something!”

Harry could hardly hear him. All he heard was the screams of his mother in his head, and the cold laughter of Lord Voldemort. The Dementor was getting closer and closer to his lips. He would never even have a chance now of being able to see Jon in person. He would never be able to know what he smelled like, or hold his hand, or kiss him…

“EXPECTO PATRONUM!” Harry shouted and a large white animal shot out of his wand and pushed the dementor away. Looking at his cousin, he saw that the dementor was inches away from his face as well. With a flick of his wand, his Patronus drove the other dementor off too.

The large white creature came to stand before him. “That isn’t right,” He whispered. It was not a Stag that stood before him, but a great white wolf.

“It’s a Dire wolf,” Jon breathed. “It looks just like ghost.”

“That’s not possible, they can’t change can they?” Harry wondered.

“Oh dear,” The voice of Mrs. Figg sounded from the other end of the tunnel. “Oh no, this is not good not good at all.”

Harry’s face turned white, as his Patronus disappeared. She had not seen anything had she? “Mrs. Figg What are you doing here?”

“Keeping an eye on you of course. That useless fool, who was supposed to be watching you only gave me a few minutes’ notice before he told me he had to do something involving cauldrons. I raced over here as fast as I could. Not much I could have done though. Oh Dumbledore will have his head!” She ranted.

“Dumbledore… you know Dumbledore,” Harry sputtered.

“Oh of course I know Dumbledore,” She rolled her eyes. “Quickly we need to get the two of you home before they come back.” She did not answer any more of his questions on their way back to the Dursley’s house. Despite Harry’s insistence.

When they finally reached the front step, Mrs. Figg suddenly abandoned them and left to go to her house, muttering about a fire call she had to make. Petunia was screeching when she saw the state of her sun. Vernon was all too happy to start shouting at him and threatening to throw him out on the street. When the letter came from the ministry announcing that he was expelled from Hogwarts, he was almost thrown out of the house right then and there. But, another letter quickly followed, this time in the voice of Albus Dumbledore saying “Remember my last Petunia”.

This is how Harry found himself locked back in Dudley’s second bedroom, with no chance of ever leaving again. Letters had come from his friends and Sirius saying to keep calm and no matter what that he was not allowed to leave the house.

“Someone has been following you,” Jon worried while pacing back and forth. “Someone might have seen you talking to yourself, they might start asking questions.”

“What are they going to do? It depends on how long they have been following me. What if it has only been for a short while? They wouldn’t have seen much. I can cover it up…” Harry reasoned.

“And if it was longer? They might do something again. Remember that teacher who wanted to take you to therapy, or the other one who made sure you never had a moment to yourself so you couldn’t talk to me? And those were just muggles, Harry. These are wizards. What if they find your amulet?” Jon looked to be on the verge of a panic.

“I will think of something alright? I’m not going to lose you.” Harry felt oddly calm. He knew that he would fight to the death to keep Jon with him. There was absolutely no way they would take him away even if they found his amulet.

Jon stopped his pacing and turned to Harry with a determined look on his face. “I’ll do it.”

“You’ll do what,” Harry tilted his head.

“I’ll start looking again. I’ll go to Sam and see if he has heard of some book to help us. If not I’ll go to the Warlocks in Qarth. They must have the answer, and if not I’ll find my own.” Jon’s mind was set.

“All the way to Qarth? Isn’t that across the sea from you? You’ll have to leave the Night’s watch. They will kill you on sight,” Harry worried. He would be able to stand not being able to touch Jon… but a dead Jon?

“I know…” Jon was silent. “But it’s like you said…I could get a motorcycle.” He finished awkwardly looking away from him. Jon was clearly hiding something but Harry could not tell what it was.

“Okay then…” Harry agreed smiling. “Who knows we might get completely annoyed with each other in the same world.”

“Sounds about right. I have no idea what it would be like spending most of every single day with you it sounds….”

“Cool?” Harry prompted smiling at him.

“Cool.” Jon agreed. Both of the boys were sitting side by side on the bed, and grinning like idiots. Several hours later, Jon woke up and Harry was alone. Vernon loudly opened his door and stomped into his room.

“We are leaving,” He said flatly.

“Alright,” Harry acknowledged.

“I’m going to lock your door.” Vernon looked at him suspiciously.

“You do that,” Harry replied sarcastically. And that was the end of that. The Dursleys left the house leaving Harry all alone. He tried to get some sleep, hoping to pass the time by spending more time with Jon, but before he could drift off, he heard something crash down in the kitchens.

“Thieves,” he thought. Footsteps were soon outside his door and he grabbed his wand in defense.

“Ouch you stepped on my foot.”

“Well move then.”

“Is somebody going to open the door?”

“Bloody hell how many locks do they need on one door?”

Voices could be heard on the other side. The door opened and a few faces Harry recognized smiled at him.

“Professor Lupin, Professor Moody,” Harry greeted in surprise.

“Never got around to being a professor did I,” Moody grumbled.

“What are you all doing here,” Harry asked.

“Rescuing you of course. Now come on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave comments they really help!


	5. Chapter 5

Harry had wished Jon had stayed long enough to stop him from yelling at his friends. He was furious with them. In reality, he was furious with everyone in the house. Why did Ron and Hermione get to spend time with _his_ godfather while he had to stay with the Dursleys? Why did he have to almost starve to death and have insults thrown at him every time he walked out of a room, while they got to stay together with their families, and stuff their faces at every meal?

He had calmed down slightly at dinner, but that didn’t stop him from giving everyone the cold shoulder. He talked a little more to Sirius than everyone else, but not by much. He wanted them to feel how much they upset him. Ron and Hermione looked at him as though he would blow up again at any minute. Even Fred and George seemed to know better than to mess with him at the moment.

Harry was also secretly afraid that they will start asking questions about Jon. He wouldn’t know how to make them leave it alone without seeming suspicious. Maybe he really should tell them about him. If he did, maybe they could help him find a way for them to be together? Harry shook his head. He didn’t want to test his chances. They were already afraid of his sanity, he didn’t want to add to their fears.

“So, Harry…” Remus tried to say “How was your summer?”

“Wonderful really. Completely fantastic. I had the best fucking time of my life,” Harry said sarcastically.

“HARRY!” Mrs. Weasely shouted.

“Harry I know you’ve had a hard time-” Sirius tried to say.

“You’re joking right? I’ve had to spend my summer with some of the people I hate most in the world, while my two best friends got to spend their time with my only family I actually like.” Harry growled.

Sirius sighed. “It was for your own protection.” But he sounded like he didn’t believe the very words that came out of his mouth.

Harry stood up. “Who exactly was protecting me from the Dursley’s then?” He glared at them.

No one said anything. Harry had never spoken much about his relatives, but they knew that they did not treat him like a real family should. He remembered every time they threw him in the cupboard. It could have been something he did, or something they thought he did. It didn’t matter.

He could remember every beating his uncle gave him. He could remember starving in his sleep, having to watch the Starks eat their meals while he sat there invisible and prayed that he could be with them even if it was only for a moment. Jon tried to skip meals so Harry wouldn’t have to be alone, but his father would ask too many questions, and Luwin would not allow it. Even if he thought it was very noble of Jon.

“Harry…” Ginny tried to comfort.

Harry looked around and saw them all staring at him. Some were looking at him in pity, some in fear, and others with tears in their eyes.

“I’m going to bed.” Harry announced and began walking to the door.

“Harry please talk to us.” Hermione begged, but it was too late.

Harry walked as quickly and as quietly as he could to the room him and Ron shared and got ready for bed. He usually never blew up like that. Thanks to the Dursleys, it was drilled into his head that he needed to keep his thoughts to himself. But, lately, he had been having strange mood swings. Jon noticed it too, especially when Harry was asleep and his mind was at the Wall.

Jon thought it was depression over the events at the graveyard. Harry wasn’t too sure. When he was asleep, Harry would feel the need to walk somewhere away from Jon. It was like something was calling him. One time, he could swear he saw a door on the wall that had never been there before. Jon wrote a letter to Luwin asking his advice, but they haven’t heard a response yet.

It was starting to worry Harry. He had never felt the need to leave Jon in his dreams. He did not know or trust where they would take him, but he couldn’t just leave it alone. And it wasn’t like they could go ask one of the professors for help. They have proved time and time again that they either were clueless on the subject, did nothing, or made it worse.

Harry was still fuming when he shut the bedroom door behind him. He changed into his night clothes and got into bed. It was already late so it would not seem strange if he fell asleep now. If anyone tried to bother him, he could always pretend to be asleep or tell them to kindly fuck off…Hopefully, he would calm down in the morning.

Down in the dining room, they were still talking about Harry’s outburst.

“He has every right to be angry, he got lot locked him away again, away from the people he loves. Did you really think he would be happy with you when you arrived?” Tonks argued.

“That may be but he still should not have spoken to us like that,” Molly wagged her finger at Tonks.

“But he wasn’t alone was he? Had that imaginary friend everyone has been talking about with him,” Moody grumbled.

Awkward silence fell around the table. Tonks dropped the glass she was holding and the contents spilled all over herself. Ron and Hermione refused to look at each other, and Sirius glared at Moody.

“My godson is not insane Alastor,” Sirius growled.

“I never said he was. Did you hear Dumbledore’s report earlier or were you sleeping? He has been talking to _someone_ for a very long time.” Moody stared right back at Sirius.

“Ron, Hermione… we have been meaning to ask you.” Molly turned her attention to the two teenagers. “Have you seen Harry talking to anyone who wasn’t there? Maybe you thought he was just talking to himself or…”

“No mum we haven’t seen anything,” Ron said determined. “Harry would tell us if he was.”

“Clearly not,” Moody laughed sarcastically. “The boy could be talking to some dark creature for all we know. Maybe even the Dark Lord. It was a terrible idea to bring him here. He should have stayed with those muggles.”

“That’s the very reason he shouldn’t be staying with them! He needs our help!” Molly shouted.

“Well how long exactly has he been talking to this person?” Hermione interjected. Remus sighed and put the mug he had been drinking from down.

“From what Dumbledore could guess from the Dursley’s…. Since before Harry was even in school. They thought he just had an imaginary friend, but when it persisted…” Remus looked like he didn’t want to continue. “They said that they could hear him talking to someone in his room. He would deny talking to anyone but anyone would say that to prove they aren’t crazy.”

“If Harry has been talking to someone or something this long, then why haven’t they hurt him or anyone else? They would have every opportunity to do just that. How do you know that it is even a bad thing?” Hermione pointed out.

“Because talking to things you don’t understand never goes well,” Ginny snapped. Molly turned to her daughter with sadness in her eyes, and tried to put a hand on her shoulder, but Ginny just shoved it off. “If Harry is talking to some thing or whatever then he needs help.”

“He has known this thing far longer than he has known any of us. He will not be happy that we are trying to interfere.” Moody told them. “If we take this friend of his away from him there is no telling how he will react.”

“Well it would be for his own good. Nothing good ever comes from talking to things you don’t know anything about.” Molly said determined.

“What do you want us to do,” Ginny had the same look as her mother. Her brothers, and Hermione seemed less convinced.

“We need to find out what his connection is to this thing is,” Moody explained. “Watch him closely but don’t let him catch on.”

“Do you think he is talking to Voldemort,” Hermione asked worried.

“That is what we thought at first. But something seems off. His aunt said he spoke of strange things that not even Dumbledore has heard of before.” Arthur finally spoke.

“What do you think it is,” Ginny had his full attention. She thought she was going to be able to save Harry, like he did for her three years ago.

“Best case scenario, it is a spirit that has gotten lost in our world and has taken a liking to the boy,” Moody grumbled doubtfully.

“And the worst case scenario?” Ron prompted.

“It’s a demon a powerful demon, trying to worm its way into our world.” Remus spoke gravely. Everyone in the room looked terrified at the thought. A silent conversation seemed to pass between Ron and Hermione.

“Alright. We will help,” Hermione spoke up.

“Wonderful,” Molly smiled proudly. “We will talk to you in private in a few days so you can tell us what you have found.”

Ron felt dirty. He didn’t like going behind his best friends back and spying on him. He never wanted to loose Harry’s trust again after the way he acted during the Triwizard tournament. But, if his life was in danger then he had to do what was best for him.

“Hey,” Sirius whispered to him while they all headed for bed. “It will be fine you’ll see. It’s like Hermione said, it has been with him for several years. If it wanted to hurt him it would have done a long time ago.”

“I know but I don’t like lying to him. He is right, you shouldn’t have left him at the Dursley’s. We should have fought harder for him to be here with us. It’s not fair that he had to stay here and we all got to be here together,” Ron confessed quietly.

“I know,” Sirius looked hurt. “Just… if you hear him talking about bringing in something to this world or whatever, tell someone straight away. Otherwise if he starts talking about girls or how mad he is at a professor, it think it will be alright.” Sirius smiled.

“Yeah,” Ron smiled back. “Yeah alright.”

“Good now off to bed with you. Better hope whatever it is, it doesn’t watch him sleep too,” Sirius winked. Ron paled, and walked up the stairs to the room he and Harry shared. Sirius’ laughter following him most of the way.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam sat in the dining hall by himself. The other watchmen sat away from him. Usually Pypar and Grenn join him, but they were engrossed in a story one of the older watchmen was telling. Sam had already hear this story. Actually he read about it in one of the reports, and he was positive that the old man was changing most of the details.

Jon came and sat next to him with a bowl of the stew that the cooks had made. Sam looked up from his meal to greet Jon “Hello, how was stewarding?” He smiled.

“I need to ask you something,” Jon said softly. He looked over his shoulder to make sure that no one overheard them. “It’s a little strange.”

That perked up Sam’s interest. “Oh? What is it about?”

“Well in all of those books you have read, have you come across anything…well strange?” Jon asked awkwardly.

“Good job Jon. Way to sound _not_ weird,” Harry rolled his eyes. Jon quickly glared at him before turning his attention back to Sam.

“Well of course I have, it’s not like there are books just lying around anywhere else in the world that can tell you how to kill a White Walker.” Sam laughed. “Well I mean there could be. I haven’t heard of anyone else having any.”

“No,” Jon sighed exasperated. “I mean like anything magical. You know spells and things.”

Sam eyes widened. “Jon magic is dangerous. It is not something to be toyed with. Besides I don’t even think it exists anymore. The only other people I know who even try to practice magic are the wizards in Qarth.”

“A man rose from the dead and tried to kill me. That doesn’t sound in any way magical to you?” Jon checked over his shoulder again.

“Yeah but, Jon why do you want to know about _magic_? Has something happened?” Sam looked at him worried.

“We could show him the hand thing we did with Luwin. Have him throw up some fingers behind his back? That might work, or at least show him your amulet.” Harry offered.

“Jon?” Sam prompted when Jon went quiet.

“Meet me behind the stables in ten minutes. I need to show you something.” Jon stood up and walked out into the cold night air, leaving a confused and worried Sam behind him.

“Are you sure he won’t tell anyone?” Harry asked.

“I would trust Sam with my life,” Jon said certain. Harry raised an eyebrow. “Okay I would trust him with most things, and I would trust him with this.”

Jon walked to the barracks and headed towards his bed. “What are we doing here? I thought you said you were going to meet him by the stables.” Harry wonderd.

“I just need to get something, it might help.” Jon pulled a small leather book from underneath his pillow, tucked it into his pocket and walked out without a second glance.

“Jon what is that,” Harry had never seem Jon have that book before, and Harry thought he knew everything about him.

Jon did not answer. He headed to where he was supposed to meet with Sam. It was important that he made sure to not let anyone see where he was headed in case anyone got curious enough to follow him. A few minutes later, Sam appeared with a worried look on his face.

“I need to tell you something, but you must swear to me that you will keep it a secret.” Jon told him.

“Jon are you alright? You are starting to scare me-“

“Promise me, Sam” Jon demanded.

“Alright I promise.” Sam held up his hands in surrender.

Jon gave one last look at Harry before he began. “This is going to sound crazy. And not just a little crazy you might think I am insane.” Jon pulled out the amulet he kept hidden beneath his shirt. “You see this? I have had it for years. It has a magic of some sort.”

Sam examined the amulet with great interest. “I think I have seen some of these symbols somewhere before but… what does it do?”

“It lets me talk with someone _far_ across the universe.” Jon smiled sadly, although Harry couldn’t figure out why.

 “Who have you been talking to?” Sam asked uncertain. Even in this world, talking to spirits was never a good thing.

Jon barley held back a smile. “His name is Harry,” Jon pulled out the leather book from his pocket and handed it to Sam. “He is my first and best friend. No one else can see him but me. Even when they are wearing the amulet. I tried it with Maester Luwin in Winterhold. He is the only other person who knows about Harry, or believes in him.”

Harry looked over Sam’s shoulder and saw what was in the mysterious book. They were all drawings of _him._ There was one of him battling the dragon, one of him in his dress robes, one of him laughing, and smiling, and so many others. Jon saw Harry looking and his face turned red. Harry wasn’t sure if it was from the cold or something else.

“Well he sure does look human,” Sam commented. “But, I don’t see what that has to do with me.”

Jon looked surprised. “You believe me?”  He didn’t think it would be this easy.

“Well you certainly believe it,” Sam handed him back the journal.

“Tell him about the crow that is sitting on the branch behind you,” Harry told him.

“There is a Crow sitting on the branch behind me,” Jon repeated.

“It is staring at Sam,” Harry observed.

“It is staring at you,” Jon repeated again.

“It is now stretching out its wing and cleaning it.” Harry said and Jon repeated.

“Another bird just landed next to it,” Again Harry observed and Jon repeated.

“I am a sad bastard with puppy eyes,” Harry joked.

“I am a – hey!” Jon glared at Harry.

Sam looked around in half amazement and half fright. “He is here now?”

“Yes I am. Hellooo Sam,” Harry waved his hands in front of his face.

“Yes he is, he says hello.” Jon laughed pointing at Harry.

“That….must really come in handy. You know, having an invisible friend.” Sam looked in the direction Harry was in. “Does he hang around you all the time?”

“No he comes usually in the middle of the day, and leaves before supper.” Jon informed him. “I visit his world too. In my dreams. I haven’t had a normal dream since I was very young.”

“So…what do you want me to do about it?” Sam still looked frightened.

Jon’s demeanor changed into the more serious one he usually had. “There is a war going on in his world and he is in the center of it. I am worried that he cannot do it on his own. I need to find a way to reach him or at least protect him.”

“Is your sword not good enough? Can’t you teach him to use one? You are a very good teacher.” Sam complimented.

“Thank you Sam but it is more complicated than that. I cannot touch anything in his world, just like he cannot touch anything here.” Jon had that sad smile on his face again. “And this war isn’t fought with swords or arrows. His war is fought completely with magic.”

“He has magic? Why doesn’t he look this up then?” Sam nearly shouted in surprise.

“He is, but there might be more information on it here than over there. You won’t have to do this on your own. I will help you Sam. I just need you to help me. Us really.” Jon noticed that Sam looked uncertain and pleaded. “Sam please, I wouldn’t ask you if I didn’t think you could do it, and we desperately need your help. As your friend, I need your help.”

Sam sighed but still looked uncertain, “Alright fine I will help, but don’t expect much. I have never even heard of a way to travel across the universe.”

“I am sure we will find something. There has to be loads of information that the nights watch is hiding from the world, and if not then there is always the wizards of Qarth.” Jon encouraged.

“Jon! That is across the sea! You would have to abandon the watch to go do that. They would kill you once they realized you left.” Sam warned.

“Well then I best hope that we find something then,” Jon smiled.

Harry smiled too. He liked the idea of Jon wanting to protect him. He even was willing to abandon the Nights Watch to do it. Harry knew that the Watch was extremely important to Jon, and he would not abandon it lightly. Every time he thought about it was for good reason.

When Jon received news of his father’s death, Harry was certain that he would run off to Kings Landing to go rescue his sister or kill someone in revenge. Thankfully his friends were there to stop him and keep him where they knew he belonged. Harry was happy that Jon stayed, the wall was where he truly wanted to be, but he also knew that he should have gone and defended his family like he wanted. Now, Jon might always regret not running to the aide of his family when they needed him most.

They had found a quiet place to talk in the battlements. The Wall was used to housing hundreds more men than it currently had so it was sometimes easy to find a place where they could be alone. “Jon,” Harry started when he knew that they were alone. “Why do you have pictures of me?”

“Oh,” If Jon was blushing, Harry couldn’t tell. He was busy sharpening his sword and his back was turned to him. “I like drawing that’s all.”

“Well I never knew that,” Harry huffed. He was supposed to know everything about Jon. Harry knew he was thinking like a jealous child but he couldn’t figure out _why._ If he knew why he was thinking and acting this way, then he could stop it. He hoped.

“Well there _are_ some parts of the day when you aren’t here.” Jon rolled his eyes.

Harry wished that wasn’t true anymore. He stared at the back of Jon’s curly black head of hair and wished that he could know what it felt like. It was messy and tangled from the wind. Pieces of snow still clung to the edges and Harry wanted to brush them away. He reached his hand out to try, but like every time he tried to touch anything in this world, his hand fell through.

“Jon, are you really going to abandon the Night’s Watch if you don’t find anything here?” Harry asked.

“I will if I have too,” Jon replied without looking around. “Got to try out that motorcycle somehow don’t I?”

“Yeah…” Harry said unenthusiastically. “A motorcycle would be fun to have.”

“It can be like your godfather’s. I can make it fly so I can play Quidditch with you. Who knows, I might be a better seeker than you.” Jon laughed.

“You wish,” Harry smiled sadly. Suddenly, Harry couldn’t hear Jon’s voice anymore. A door appeared in the wall that Harry was positive wasn’t there before. He could hear voices coming through it. They were calling his name, and strangely Harry couldn’t resist following them.

“Harry are you listening?” Jon asked while turning around to face him. He noticed that Harry was staring intensely at the wall. “Harry what is it?”

“I have to find it,” Harry mumbled still staring.

The look that Harry had unnerved Jon, and made him instantly alert. He stood up and tried to put himself in between him and whatever he was looking at. “Harry can you hear me?”

“I have to find it, where is it.” Harry mumbled again.

“Harry? Helloo?”Jon waved his hand in front of Harry’s face. “Can you hear me?” Harry slowly walked forward, straight through Jon, and headed towards the wall.

“Harry stop!” Jon tried to tell him but it was like he wasn’t even there. Harry acted like he was opening a door, before stepping into the wall and fading away. “Shit,” Jon cursed. Whatever just happened, Jon knew was in no way good. Harry never had this happen before in his dreams. Jon grabbed his sword and sheathed it before running out the door to find Sam. They needed to get started _now._

Harry woke up and he couldn’t remember where he was. The last thing he remembered was walking through a long, dark corridor. There was something he needed to find. He felt as if he didn’t find it, then all of his plans would fail. He almost had it too if only he was a little closer…

“Hey, are you awake,” Ron asked him, already dressed and ready. Harry groaned in response. That right, he was at the order’s headquarters. “Mom is making breakfast. We have to help clean after that.” Harry groaned again in response so Ron left to go eat.

Never once in his life has Harry left Jon in his world to have an actual dream. He sat up in bed, feeling as though he didn’t sleep a wink. “Maybe that wasn’t a normal dream?” Harry thought worriedly. He slowly got out of bed and began changing. Whatever it was, it was powerful enough to take him away from Jon, but it didn’t seem to harm him in anyway. He yawned. It just seemed to make him tired.

As he walked down stairs he began worrying over how everyone would react to him today. He _did_ scream at them the night before. Hopefully he could get away with apologizing and everything would be fine. If not he would probably lock himself in his room from embarrassment.

“Good morning Harry,” Molly greeted him cheerfully as though nothing was wrong. “How did you sleep?”

“Alright,” He lied. “Mrs. Weasley, about last night…”

“Don’t worry about it dear.” She patted him on the cheek and handed him a plate of food. “You have been through a lot. I am surprised you haven’t blown up sooner.”

Harry smiled at her awkwardly and sat down next to Ron. They were deep into a discussion, and as soon as Harry sat down, they suspiciously stopped talking and turned their attention to him.

“Good morning Harry,” Hermione greeted. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine,” Harry lied. “What have you two been talking about?”

“Nothing important. We have to start cleaning again today. The house is only halfway livable and, Mrs. Weasley wanted us to tackle the sitting room upstairs.” Hermione explained.

“It’s not as exciting as she is making it sound,” Ron sarcastically added. “I mean, sometimes, someone gets bit by something, and we all start praying for their safe recovery.” Ron put his hands together and looked up at the ceiling. “Please dear merlin, save us from this excitement. I don’t know if I can handle much more.”

Mrs. Weasley came up behind him and smacked him on the back of his head with a dish towel. “That’s enough from you. You can clean the plates when you are done then.”

Ron groaned. “Guess my prayers aren’t going to be answered any time soon then.”

Harry laughed and finished his breakfast. Hermione and Harry decided to help Ron clean everything up so they wouldn’t have to help as much with the sitting room. However, when they arrived they found that the other Weasleys had decided to wait on them as to not “take up all of the excitement.”

They worked until, Fred decided to” accidentally” put one of the paintings in the fire. He swore it was looking at his sister wrong. They could hear it screaming a whole floor away. It wasn’t even a human sounding scream either. Harry had to hold back his laughter because it reminded him of the sound a balloon makes when you let out all of the air slowly.

Jon appeared next to Harry and immediately began ranting “Oh my gods Harry are you alright? I thought something terrible had happened. One minute you were fine and the next you were acting possessed. You wouldn’t answer me or talk to me. What happened?” Jon looked at Harry like he would drop dead at any moment.

“I’ll be right back,” Harry announced and he started to head back up the stairs.

“What’s wrong,” Hermione looked at him curiously.

“Bathroom,” Harry said as an excuse. He headed to the nearest bathroom and locked the door behind him. Jon stood in front of the bathtub, arms crossed and waiting for an answer. “I don’t know. One minute I was talking to you and the next I was walking down a long corridor.”

“That’s it,” Jon said in disbelief.

“Yeah, it was like… like I was desperate to find something. It was really important but I can’t remember what it was.” Harry sat himself down on the bathroom counter.

“Well… you aren’t hurt are you?” Jon looked him over checking for any type of injury.

“I’m fine, just tired. I _feel_ like I was walking for hours.” Harry sighed. “Did you find anything with Sam?”

“No but there is a whole library to search through. I think I did find an account of my uncle drunkenly confessing his hate to another Watchmen and then challenging him to a duel.” Jon smiled.

“No way really? What happened?”

“Well the other Watchman was drunk as well. They ended up fighting each other with two of the chickens. Had to clean out the stables for a week after that.” Jon laughed.

“Oh merlin I would have never guessed your uncle would do that!” Harry laughed along with him.

Once they had calmed down. Jon looked at Harry and didn’t say anything. He had another sad smile on his face that Harry couldn’t quite figure out. “Harry do you ever think about that Cho girl anymore?”

“What,” He blurted out confused.

“Cho Chang. You know, the one you wanted to take to the Yule Ball…”

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise “I um… not really. I’ve had a little more important things to think about than to think about Cho Chang. Why do you ask?”

“No reason,” Jon said a little too quickly. “It’s just… are you going to try and date her his year? She seemed pretty into you last year if it wasn’t for…you know.” Jon seemed to not want to look Harry in the eyes.

“I think I’ll live. Like I said there are more important things to worry about.” Harry said without looking away from Jon. When he finally looked Harry in the eyes, He found him staring at him with a smile, this time he found it hard to look away again.

Harry was the first to look away “Come on we can’t stay in here forever.”

“Harry,” Jon said reaching out to Harry. “She isn’t good enough for you anyway.”

“Thanks,” Harry smiled and exited the bathroom so he could join the rest of the household for lunch. Jon was only a small step behind him with a grin stuck on his face.


	7. seven

“Hey Sirius,” Harry asked early one morning after the trial at the ministry. “I have a question.”

“Fire away,” Sirius grinned at him while he was trying to pull a very ugly picture of a decapitated cat off of the wall. Harry had been handing him all sorts of strange objects that Sirius insisted where meant for getting cursed objects off other things, they just had to find the right one.

“A Patronus can’t change can it?” Harry asked him. He had been had been wondering that since the dementor attack.

“Yeess,” Sirius raised an eyebrow at him. “Why do you ask?”

“Just curious,” Harry shrugged, and handed Sirius a very brightly colored hammer. Sirius just looked down at Harry like he didn’t believe him at all.

“You know, there was a debate when you arrived here that you weren’t really you,” Sirius told him while twisting the colorful hammer against the painting. “That old cat lad who lives next to you said that when she saw you cast your Patronus didn’t look like a stag at all.”

“Really?” Harry said nervously.

“Really. So half the order thought that you were someone else pretending to be you.” Sirius dropped the colorful hammer, and pointed to a cork screw that had a feather stuck to the end of it.

“So why did they let me come in if they thought I was someone else?” Harry wondered out loud while handing the tool to him.

“Well, you answered all of Remus’ questions right, and having a Patronus change isn’t unheard of. Besides, when he heard you yelling at your friends about the summer, it was almost unmistakable.” Sirius touched the feather on different places on the portrait and waited for something to happen.

“So… why does a Patronus change?” Harry asked again.

“Weelllll,” Sirius gave him a cheeky grin, “Usually it doesn’t change unless the caster has had a dramatic personality change but, the most common reason is…” Sirius gave Harry his full attention. “Is that the caster as fallen hopelessly in love with someone else.”

“Wha-What?” Harry stuttered and blushed. “No way.”

Sirius’ eyes grew wide with surprise. “Wow pup. I was just joking. Well sort of. I mean both are true, but I figured that with everything that had happened to you in the past year, it would be enough to change anyone. But, with that reaction...” Sirius jumped down from the step ladder.

Harry tried to hide his face with his hands. “What reaction?”

“Oh Merlin!” Sirius laughed and his eyes lit up. “Who is it? You have got to tell me. What’s her name?”

“It’s no one forget it.” Harry turned away from his godfather and tried to walk down the stairs.

“Oh no you are not getting away from me that easily.” Sirius pulled Harry into one of the nearby rooms and shut the door behind them.  “Tell me.”

“I don’t want to,” Harry stated. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Come on Harry, you can tell me anything, at least tell me what your new Patronus is so I can tell the order that they need to update their interview for you next time.” Sirius sat the both of them down on a dusty old bed with a large unmoving poster of a woman in a bikini.

“Well…” Harry started. “I think it’s a dire wolf. I mean I don’t think I’ve ever heard of a regular wolf getting that big before.”

“A wolf? Harry-”

“He’s not a werewolf Sirius, they’re just-” Harry tried to explain.

“He? Harry I didn’t know you were…you know.” Sirius smiled kindly at him.

“Yeah me neither.” Harry looked down at his hands in his lap. “It just kind of happened.”

“Well what’s his name?” Sirius nudged him with his shoulder.

“I don’t want to talk about it. Besides nothing can happen anyway.” Harry’s hands went to the chain around his neck, a move that was not unnoticed by Sirius.

“Why not, you’re young, and pretty popular right now if I do say so myself.” Sirius chuckled. “There is no way he could say no.”

Harry didn’t really want to tell Sirius the truth. It may ruin everything for them, so Harry just told him the simplest partial lie he could.

“He is a Muggle, and it would look kind of strange if a snowy owl was delivering letters to a muggle neighborhood, and how would I explain that to him?” Harry explained. “It would just get me into even more trouble eventually, with the ministry looking for every reason to snap my wand.”

Sirius looked at Harry sadly. “Oh.” They sat there in silence for a moment both at a loss for what to say. “So… why a dire wolf?” Sirius asked eventually.

Harry smiled fondly “It’s a family thing.”

A few weeks later, Harry was sitting on the Hogwarts express on his way to school. The train ride to Hogwarts was something that Harry was both very excited about, and dreading it at the same time. He missed the endless staircase and being able to use magic. But he didn’t want to know what the other students had been saying about him over the summer. He knew what the Daily Prophet had been saying about him and none of it was nice.

The students of Hogwarts spread rumors faster than anything Harry had ever seen before. He was positive that they would not be as welcoming towards him this year as they had in previous years. Sirius, Ron, and Hermione kept telling him that he should just keep his head down and ignore them.

Jon however, reminded him of the words that the youngest Lannister told him. He should wear what he is like armor, so no one else could harm him with it. Then Jon told him how his father would have dueled them to the death if the offense was serious enough. Oddly, that made Harry smile.

Harry agreed with Jon. He was going to walk through this year with his head held high. He had nothing to be ashamed of. After he came out of the third task, he had warned them all of Voldemort’s return. He had done his part and if they were going to call him crazy for trying to save their lives then so be it.

What he was a little annoyed about was Ron getting the Prefect Badge instead of him. Hasn’t he done far more to protect the school than Ron? Hasn’t he sacrificed more? More often than not, Ron would just be following him into danger. Not the other way around.

“Stop looking all depressed. It’s not good for you. Besides, it really isn’t their fault that they got Prefect.” Jon complained as if he read Harry’s mind. They were finally sitting alone on the Hogwarts express, and Jon was getting annoyed that they weren’t using this precious time to talk. “I’m sure at least Ron is having a horrid time and would much rather be sitting in here with you than listening to some speech or patrolling the train.”

“I’m not…That’s not what I…” Harry tried to deny. “You’re right.” He sighed and tried to relax. “It is a little weird to think that Ron of all people got Prefect. I was thinking it would be well… anyone else really.”

“You mean you,” Jon smirked.

“Shut up,” Harry rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

“Hey it’s okay to be selfish sometimes, just be honest about it. I am sure Ron will understand how you feel.” Jon stood up from where he was sitting, and moved to sit right next to Harry.

 “Yeah…” Harry looked at Jon and sighed. “I just don’t understand why Dumbledore would pick him over me.”

“Maybe because you have been through so much already? I mean there is no doubting that you are going to have a lot on your plate this year. With your O.W.L.s and Voldemort there is going to be a never ending river of stress heading your way.”

“Gee thanks,” Harry said sarcastically. “You are so good at cheering me up.”

“And,” Jon continued as though Harry didn’t say anything. “We’ll be researching a way for us to be together, and I don’t know about you, but I don’t think that you telling people to write lines for insulting another student is going to help us any.”

“Yes but-“

“But nothing. We don’t need any distractions. If we are going to do this we need to focus as much as we possibly can. No distractions. Got it?” Jon was staring at him intensely. Harry had only seen him act like this when he was helping train the new recruits or was talking about some other dire matter that needed attending to. However he had hardly ever been on the receiving end. He felt like his whole body was lit on fire and turned to stone at the same time. It was impossible to look away.

“I know it will be hard to hide our research this year, and we both have so much going on in our lives. But…” Jon looked like he was having trouble finding the words to say.

Jon was leaning in extremely close to Harry’s face. If he were truly there, he would have been able to feel Jon’s breath on his lips, and smelled the fires of the wall in his hair. If he were truly there, Harry might have done something he may or might not have regretted. He knew that he had feelings for Jon. He was too afraid to admit it out loud. Because if they failed, if they never found a way to be together. Harry didn’t know if he would be able to take it.

“Hi Harry,” Neville entered the carriage and interrupting Jon. “Mind if I join you?” Harry could see Neville through Jon’s head. “You alright Harry? You don’t look right.”

“Yeah,” Harry choked. His mouth felt unnaturally dry. “Yeah I’m alright.”  Jon moved away from his face, but didn’t break eye contact. “You can come in Neville.”

“If you say so,” Neville carried a large and oddly shaped plant in his hands. “How was your summer Harry?”

“Other than nearly getting my wand snapped,” Harry was forced to break eye contact with Jon and look at Neville. “It was really boring. How about you?”

“Mine was fantastic! I got this for my birthday.” Neville held up his strange plant as was about to say something else when a girl with long blond hair stood in the doorway.

“Hello,” she said dreamily. “My name is Luna, I hope you don’t mind me sitting here. Everywhere else is full.” Before either of the boys could give her an answer, she sat down next to Neville and started reading the newspaper she had tucked under her arm.

“No that’s alright,” Neville told her. “I’m Neville, and this is Harry.”

“Nice to meet you,” Harry greeted. Jon started at her dumbfounded. She was wearing very large radishes as earrings and what looked to be like very colorful paper glasses on her head,

“Nice to meet you, too” Luna said kindly.

“Anyway,” Neville held up his strange plat again. “I got this from my Gran. It’s called the Mimbulus Mimbletonia. I don’t even know what all it can do yet, but it has got this sap that-”

Just as Neville said that he touched one of the partially blooming flowers and the very sap that he was just about to talk about sprang forth and covered the three physical teenagers. Jon busted out laughing at the look on Harry’s face. Luna was able to shield her face just in time to keep it off of it but not quick enough to keep it out of her hair.

“Oh am I interrupting something?” Cho Chang stood in the door way and Jon’s laughter died instantly. Cho turned her attention to Harry and said shyly. “Hello, Harry.”

“Hello, Cho,” Harry said while trying to wipe some of the sap from his eyes. “Good summer?”

“Yes, thank you,” Her cheeks were turning pink. “And you?”

“It was alright.” The sap didn’t want to seem to get out of his eyes.

“Well, goodbye then,” one of Cho’s many friends appeared next to her and they walked side by side away from the compartment giggling the whole way.

There was a short silence in the carriage that Luna interrupted with “Well that was awkward.”

“Tell me about it,” Jon said under his breath.

The rest of the journey was uneventful. Luckily Luna knew a spell that could easily take the sticky sap of off them, Ron and Hermione eventually came in the carriage with them and Jon had to sit almost through Harry so everyone could fit.

Jon eventually woke up in this own world to find Sam shaking him awake.  “Come on Jon wake up!” He was whispering urgently.

“What is it what’s wrong?” Jon asked in a hushed whisper.

“There is a letter form Kings Landing. The Lord Commander is asking for you.” Sam informed him.

Without another word, Jon got up from the old cot where he was sleeping and, put on his coat. Ghost waited for him at the door, and followed close behind him when he exited.

“Did he say what it was about?” Jon asked.

“No but he didn’t look happy. Well he never looks happy so that isn’t much to go on. But I don’t think he would have wanted to see you strait away if it wasn’t urgent.” Sam was keeping pace with Jon as best he could.

They stopped outside the Lord Commander’s quarters where Sam bid him a “good luck”. Jon took a deep breathe before knocking on the door.

“Enter,” Jeor Mormont called from inside. Jon walked hesitantly in and stood before the Lord Commander who was sitting behind a large desk.

“You wanted to see me?” Jon asked.

The Lord Commander did not answer him, nor did he look up from his desk. He kept examining the large map that was sitting in front of him and shuffling through a stack of papers. Jon just stood there waiting from the Lord Commander to notice him. It would be disrespectful of him to interrupt the man while he was working.

Finally, he put down his papers and turned his attention to Jon. “A letter came this morning. I thought you might want to take a look at it.” He pulled out a small piece of rolled up paper from his pocket and handed it to Jon.

He felt all the oxygen leave his body. His father was executed, Arya was missing, Sansa was trapped in Kings landing with a bunch of politicians and murders. His first instinct was to leave the watch and to save them, but it must have shown on his face because the Lord Commander told him “I have told you this only because I thought you deserved to know, not so you could go chasing after them. You are a part of the knight’s watch now, and the same laws apply to you just as they do every other watchman. Remember that.”

Jon left his chambers completely torn, he wanted so desperately to chase after his sisters and to save them, but doing so would mean his death to anyone who found him. On the other hand, he could stay there and keep researching a way to be with Harry.

Jon sighed and found his way back to his cot. There was so much to consider, so much to think about. He didn’t want to do this on his own. His hand reached up and played with the chain around his neck. He would have to confess his confusion to Harry when he arrived. He only hoped that he would understand if he didn’t choose to be with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a big problem with writing anything other than Harry Potter fanfiction. Everytime I try I just doesn't work. So i thought i would try and do a crossover. I have no idea if i want to continue this so please tell me what you think. I also have a problem with shipping (mostly) everyone and Harry potter. This is just the most resent person i am shipping him with.
> 
> Please tell me what you think and if i should continue. Also ideas are welcome :)
> 
> Also tell me if you need anything explained it helps so much with my writing.
> 
> also also i haven't seen past season two of Game of Thrones so NO SPOILERS PLEASE!  
> Reviews are very much appreciated

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Of Flames and Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936396) by [Eye_Greater_Than_Three](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_Greater_Than_Three/pseuds/Eye_Greater_Than_Three)




End file.
